Разговор о любви
by Merii-san
Summary: Шульдих спрашивает Кроуфорда про личную жизнь. Маразм. Сёнен-ай. Не очень заметный, но кроссовер с Devil May Cry. Прошу прощения за такое ужасное обращение с Брэдом, однако я так вижу. Написано 28.05.2009.


_Любовь – главное в жизни. Наверное, нужно выбрать_

_для начала главную любовь в своей жизни, _

_не размениваться по мелочам._

_**Дмитрий Нагиев**_

.

…Шульдих вошёл в кабинет, после чего закрыл за собой дверь. Здесь он увидел довольно обычную картину: за столом сидел Кроуфорд и что-то печатал на ноутбуке. Казалось, что он больше ничего не замечает вокруг, кроме того, что происходит на мониторе. Но это было не так. Немец готов был поспорить, что его приход не остался незамеченным. Если Брэд не отреагировал, это ещё не значит, что он не в курсе происходящего.

Сначала Шульдих немного постоял, облокотившись на дверь. Он внимательно наблюдал за начальником, но вскоре это занятие ему надоело. Потому он подошёл к столу и опёрся уже на него. В таком положении было хорошо видно лицо Кроуфорда. Было понятно, что Шульдих хотел привлечь к себе внимание американца, но тот даже глазом не повёл, когда его подчинённый приблизился к нему.

Рыжеволосый некоторое время сверлил Брэда взглядом, после чего утомлённо вздохнул:

- И долго ты собираешься меня игнорировать?

- А чего ты от меня ожидал? – равнодушным тоном спросил Кроуфорд, так и не отведя глаз от монитора.

- Хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Может, вопроса «Ты чего-то хочешь?»?

Американец вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. После этого он посмотрел на немца:

- Ты чего-то хочешь? – в голосе Кроуфорда явно слышался сарказм.

- Угу. Спросить тебя хотел кое о чём, - ответил Шульдих таким тоном, словно его собеседник по собственной воле спросил его.

«И обязательно надо, чтобы я сам тебя об этом спросил, да?», - подумал Брэд. Он бы сказал это вслух, но он слишком хорошо знал немца для этого. Потому предпочёл подождать, когда тот сам всё расскажет. Меньше его занимать – быстрее отвяжется. Тогда можно будет и работу спокойно продолжить.

- У тебя вообще личная жизнь есть?

Счастье, что Кроуфорд сейчас не пил кофе. Ведь иначе подавился бы. Хоть он и оракул, да и с людьми общается достаточно много, чтобы уметь предугадывать их действия. Но Шульдих был слишком непредсказуем и непоследователен. Уловить ход его мыслей крайне сложно, если вообще возможно.

- С чего вдруг такие вопросы? – голос Брэда был холодным как обычно, но за ним скрывалось удивление.

- Просто подумал тут… После того случая с Фарблос я понял, что абсолютно ничего не знаю о тебе. Я имею в виду, что, не смотря на наше длительное сотрудничество, я не слова не слышал о твоём прошлом до Эсцет и вообще личной жизни.

- Тебя это так волнует?

- Волнует, знаешь ли! – вдруг вспылил немец. – Из-за того, что не могу слышать твои мысли и совершенно не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове! – Шульдих немного успокоился. Пару секунд он стоял с несколько обиженным видом и смотрел куда-то вдаль. После он снова заговорил: - Фарфарелло ушёл потому, что влюбился. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг оставил меня одного из-за того, что у тебя кто-то появился. Хотелось бы узнать об этом заранее.

Кроуфорд внимательно смотрел на Шульдиха. Потом он вздохнул и снова начал печатать на ноутбуке что-то. Но сейчас он не игнорировал напарника, а наоборот – даже продолжил разговор:

- Почему ты думаешь, что у меня нет личной жизни?

- Я так не думаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты скрывал это от меня.

Несколько секунд молчания.

- Я ничего не слышал о твоих любовницах. Единственная, о которой я знаю, – Сильвия. Но она спала со всеми подряд – общеизвестный факт. К тому же она уже мертва. Так что её в расчёт можно не брать.

- Действительно…

- Ну так что? – Шульдих ожидающе посмотрел на Кроуфорда. – У тебя кто-то есть?

- Ты думаешь, что при такой работе у меня может быть кто-то? – и вновь в голосе Брэда был слышен сарказм.

- А кто тебя знает? – пожал плечами немец.

- Это ты здесь телепат. Тебе виднее.

- Не ехидничай. Не вписываешься в образ строгого начальника.

- Я и не стремлюсь.

- Ох… - тяжко вздохнул Шульдих, почесав голову.

- У меня нет постоянных связей. Не хочу, чтобы ко мне кто-нибудь привязывался, - неожиданно ответил Брэд.

- Беспокоишься о других?

- Не люблю, когда мне надоедают. Частые встречи любовников вызывают иллюзию, что мы чем-то друг другу обязаны. Я этого не хочу.

- Расскажешь о _них_? – заискивающе спросил Шульдих.

- Нет. Я их не запоминаю.

- Вон оно как…

Снова молчание.

- Значит, ты не планируешь кого-нибудь себе заводить?

- Нет.

- А если вдруг «любовь нечаянно нагрянет»?

- Сомневаюсь.

- Отчего же? Фарфарелло ведь влюбился. Ты тоже не железный…

- Я уже влюблён. Но тебя не оставлю.

Слова Кроуфорда были как гром среди ясного неба. Не смотря ни на что, он продолжал спокойно печатать. Шульдих же изумлённо посмотрел на американца. В его голове сразу возникло множество вопросов. Таких, что было трудно выбрать какой задать первым.

- Что значит «влюблён»?

- То и значит. Я влюблён. Потому я не могу влюбиться в кого-то другого.

- …Но почему ты исключаешь возможность того, что бросишь меня? – обречённым голосом спросил немец.

- Мне не отвечают взаимностью. К тому же я давно не общался с объектом своей любви. Более того, не имею ни малейшего представления о нынешнем местонахождении моей пассии, её состоянии и обо всём остальном, - казалось, что тема была самой обычной. Таким равнодушным был голос американца.

- Почему так?

- Потому что я влюбился до того, как попал в Эсцет.

Шульдих нахмурился.

- Неужели спустя столько лет ты всё ещё её любишь? Может, ты только так думаешь? Вот представим ситуацию. Ты вновь встретишься с ней и только тогда осознаешь, что твоя любовь была иллюзией и ты хранил верность призраку прошлого.

- Какими красивыми словами ты заговорил, - улыбнувшись, перебил Брэд.

- Или ты встретишь кого-то другого и поймёшь, что влюбился без памяти, а любовь к _той_ была лишь влюблённостью, ничего не значащей игрой разума, - игнорируя замечание начальника, продолжил телепат.

- Можно ли полюбить другую, когда твоё сердце покорило воплощённое совершенство?

- Совершенства не существует.

- А я видел. И по сей день храню этот образ в своей памяти.

- Тогда выкинь его. Как давно ты влюбился?

- В шестнадцать.

- Самый возраст для любовных ошибок, ты так не думаешь? Тебе уже тридцать! Взгляни на ситуацию свежим взглядом, без оглядки на прошлое. Пойми как это нелепо.

- Если я буду думать об этом, то я только больше буду тосковать. Потому что я так и не смирился с тем, что не сумел добиться взаимности.

Шульдих тяжко вздохнул.

- Ну и кто эта девушка?

- Никто.

- Что-то я не понял…

- Это парень.

- Э? – лицо немца было перекошено от удивления. – И ты так спокойно говоришь о том, что ты гей?

- Я не гей.

- Но тебе же нравится парень!

- Это единственный представитель мужского пола, к которому я когда-либо испытывал подобный интерес.

- Неужели?

- Будь я геем, я не переспал бы с Сильвией.

- Логично, - согласился Шульдих. - …Так кто он такой?

- Мы с ним учились в одном классе.

- Вот оно что. Ну так как, расскажешь что он из себя представляет?

Кроуфорд продолжал печатать. «Интересно, сколько он уже допустил ошибок такими темпами?» - успел подумать Шульдих, прежде чем получил ответ на предыдущий вопрос.

- В английском нет слова, которое точно описало бы моё отношение к нему. В японском же… он был моим семпаем. Да, мы учились в одном классе, а разница в возрасте составляла всего пару месяцев. Да и старостой в классе был я, в то время, как он практически не принимал никакого участия в общественной деятельности. Но не смотря ни на что он был моим семпаем, а не наоборот. Я его боготворил, как и другие в нашей школе. Даже учителя относились к нему по-особенному. Он и его младший брат-близнец были успешны во всём. Не прилагая никаких усилий они достигали вершин в спорте, а в учёбе у них всегда был максимальный бал за любую работу по любому предмету. Что бы они ни делали, это было совершенно. Люди вокруг превозносили их к вершинам. У них всегда были толпы поклонников. Все девушки крутились вокруг них. Да и многие парни не сумели остаться равнодушными в этом плане. Я тоже поддался их очарованию. Но я влюбился не в обоих, а именно в старшего, хотя различий между ними было не так уж немного. Если описывать его характер, то…очень напоминает Фудзимию.

- Абиссинца? Не думал, что тебя привлекает подобный типаж людей.

- А какие меня, по-твоему, привлекают? Вообще-то у меня нет определённых предпочтений.

- Ну ладно-ладно. Продолжай.

- Многие делали братьям предложения встречаться. Младший всегда соглашался, но не терпел длительных отношений. Старший отказывал всем по неизвестным причинам. Кто потерпел крах со старшим, шли к его брату, словно в поисках утешения. Но это не важно. Смысл в том, что я всё-таки решился и признался ему в любви. Каково же было моё удивление, когда он согласился. Я был в шоке. Это было неожиданно. Когда я спросил: «Почему?», он ответил, что «ты мне нравишься» и «я тебя люблю» - совершенно разные вещи. Я даже не сразу понял что он имел в виду. Но когда сообразил, моё сердце было преисполнено счастья. Даже не смотря на то, что он сказал чуть ранее. «Я не люблю тебя. Но если твои чувства настоящие, то я могу попробовать влюбиться». Мы около полугода встречались и я верил в то, что однажды он ответит мне взаимностью. Но однажды он прямо сказал мне: «Я влюбился в другого человека». Будь это кто-то другой, то наверняка я услышал бы «прости». Но он не виноват и понимает это.

- И что было потом?

- Он сказал, что не хочет огорчать меня, пренебрегать моими чувствами. Предложил продолжать встречаться время от времени.

- И ты согласился?

- Я понимал, что упустил его, но не хотел верить в это. Потому я хотел продолжать наши отношения пока он не против того. И во время наших встреч я обманывал себя, веря в то, что ничего не изменилось и для него не существует кого-то другого, - он замолчал на мгновение. – А потом наступил выпускной. Все тогда напились. Тогда же Эсцет под шумок забрали меня к себе. Позже я узнал, что они не хотели возиться с моим обучением и ждали окончания школы. После этого я ничего не слышал о нём. У меня не было возможности узнать ничего. А когда появилась – я решил не навязываться. Зачем лезть в его жизнь спустя столько лет?

Шульдих хотел сказать что-то ехидное, но только сейчас заметил грусть в глазах пророка. Потому он промолчал. Брэд тоже ничего не говорил. Через некоторое время молчание стало немного раздражать телепата.

- Значит, ты при всех своих способностях считал этих двоих выше себя?

- Да. Каким бы великим не был человек, совершенства ему не достичь. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы превзойти. Потому мы считали этих двоих не людьми, а посланниками божьими.

- …«Возвышенный человек, видя возвышенное, становится свободным, уверенным, широким, спокойным, радостным, но совершенно прекрасное потрясает его своим видом и сшибает с ног: перед ним он отрицает самого себя», - процитировал Шульдих некоего философа.

- Действительно...

И вновь молчание. А о чём тут говорить? Кроуфорд не знал, что ещё можно сказать о своём Боге. Шульдих же не имел представления о том, что сказать, если человек, которого все вокруг и он в том числе превозносили как нечто высшее, оказался таким же, как и они – способным на любовь и имеющим своего кумира.

- Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, если найдёшь свою любовь. Ты только предупреди, если решишь посвятить ей свою жизнь, - сказал немец и направился к двери.

- ..Спасибо, - сказал Брэд обернувшись. – Так и поступлю.

- Это в твоих же интересах. Я ведь тебе жизни просто не дам в ином случае, - усмехнулся рыжеволосый, хотя и не слишком весело.

- Обязательно, - мягко улыбнулся американец.

- И не забудь нас познакомить. Хочется посмотреть на твоего «божьего посланника».

Кроуфорд промолчал. А зачем что-то было говорить? И так всё понятно.

- Я тебя не отдам первому попавшемуся только потому, что ты им восхищаешься, - сказал Шульдих и покинул кабинет.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, комната наполнилась абсолютной тишиной. Не напряжённой, а наоборот – умиротворяющей. Кроуфорду вдруг стало так спокойно. Может, всё дело в том, что он наконец-то откровенно поговорил о том, что его беспокоило, с человеком, которому действительно доверял?

- На сегодня достаточно, - сказал мужчина и выключил ноутбук.

Если бы он подождал с этим пару минут, то заметил бы в новостях заметку о том, что в Японии будет производиться выставка картин некоего известного художника. А если бы прочёл её полностью и глянул на фотографии, то узнал бы в одном из упомянутых людей своего возлюбленного. И тогда они бы встретились уже через неделю. Но этого не произошло. А потому и встреча произошла в другое время и при других обстоятельствах. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
